


I just want it simple

by petalhoney



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalhoney/pseuds/petalhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this wide world<br/>I'm worth of dust and I know this very well<br/>Where nothing is easy<br/>The world is like a maze without an exit<br/>Happiness exists only like a phrase<br/>Only like someone's dream<br/>A nonsense that<br/>I didn't want to believe<br/>Yeah I just want it simple, simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want it simple

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm in love with jihoon's solo track and jigyu is my life so yeah

He didn't exactly hate the sound of his voice – if he did, he wouldn't be able to be a singer _and_ a producer. But there was something extremely cringe-worthy about hearing your own voice played through a phone's speaker at a random time, by one of your band mate. He knew Chan liked listening to the song before bed (why, he wasn't sure), but this time it was Mingyu who was laying down on his bed, eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he mouthed the lyrics.

_Oh._

He had to stop himself mid-step, because his stomach was doing that whoosh-swish thing again, his heart beating faster and face getting warm. Too warm. A smile crept up his lips, and he mentally slapped it out of himself.

"What are you doing?" he tried sounding stern, or annoyed, but he probably didn't.

Mingyu flinched, cracking open one eye. "Sleeping?" he shrugged and blinked his eyes open. "I was listening to your song."

"I noticed." There was an awkward silence as the song ended, and Mingyu let the phone flop onto the bed. He was looking at him, not upset but not really happy either; as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling.

"Why are you being weird?" he asked eventually; well, it wasn't really a question, more like he was just contemplating how to handle the situation. He sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"You're being weird, listening to my song." His voice sounded too on-edge, and he cringed.

"That's not weird." Mingyu blinked at him, rapidly, and shrugged again. "I like it. It's nice."

He really didn't know how to respond to that. Why _was_ he being weird about it? The members listened to their songs, he knew that. They liked his song. It wasn't weirder than him listening to Seungkwan and Seokmin's duet. But for some reason, it felt different. Because it was Mingyu. "Um, right." Jihoon cleared his head and shrugged, not entirely knowing what to do with himself. He forgot why he even walked into the room. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Mingyu said flatly, and after a minute of them just staring at each other – or, more likely, at the direction of each other, since their eyes never actually met – he laid back down on his bed. "Well, sorry if I made you feel weird. I'll just listen to it with earphones next time." He closed his eyes again.

"Yeah." Jihoon kept standing there, in the middle of the room, staring. His own voice floated around his head, repeating the lyrics he has written and re-written, working so hard to perfect them.

_The world is like a maze without an exit_

_Happiness exists only like a phrase_

_Only like someone's dream_

"Mingyu?" he whispered, not sure why, or what he was going to say next. He decided to sit down right there, on the floor, just by Mingyu's bed. He stared at his own fingers, clenching them into fists, then unclenching and relieving the strain from his muscles.

"Yeah?"

"I just. You're not really making me feel weird. Well, no, you do, but not because you're listening to my song. You make me feel weird because I feel like I want to hug you and- and kiss you and I just. Fuck. Now I'm making this weird." He blurted it all out before he could really stop himself, before the words even registered in his own mind. He didn't even know he felt like that before it came out.

Mingyu's movements were slow as he got up from the bed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the frame of his bed, spreading his legs so they touched Jihoon's knees at each side. His legs were really, _really_ long. "I really like you, too, you know." He smiled sweetly, shyly at first. But then he looked into Jihoon's eyes, and his smile got bigger, brighter, almost too big for his face. "Like, really."

There was another minute of silence between them, but not an awkward one this time. They stared into each other's eyes now, both smiling stupidly.

And then Jihoon was in Mingyu's arms, Mingyu engulfing him in a warm hug. He let his face fall into Mingyu's neck creek, and he sighed deeply.

This was it. It was nice. It was _simple._

_I just want it simple._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it without really thinking about it so um sorry if it's not really that great ^^;  
> btw, I took the translation from here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VhkGa0MPxY


End file.
